


Crossdressing For Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bickering, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Teenagers, ZoSan - Freeform, sanji as a lowkey crossdresser, sanzo - Freeform, someone finally accepts sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Zoro picks up Sanji's heart on his way to the sports store.





	1. how deep is your friendship (100% cockblock)

I paid for my items and got ready to leave the store. Thankfully the shop had nondescript bags, so nobody else would know what was in them. But I would, and the rush I got from that – oh fuck, if everyone knew what this seemingly heterosexual man was holding in this paper bag…and it wasn’t for his girlfriend.  
Perhaps the cat would be out of the bag – if the bag slipped - and the oodles of lingerie spilt onto the roadside – blacks and purples and lacy pinks, dominatrix blues…I was so excited to wear each pair! I headed for the exit of the establishment, a little distracted – I mean, who wouldn’t be, lingerie would only make me look more hot –  
“Sanji?”  
I looked up.  
“Oh.” I cleared my throat. I’m pretty sure my eyes were bulging. “Zoro.”  
Zoro and I had been friends forever. Literally – since our diaper days. We knew practically everything about each other, except from –  
My bag felt heavy in my fingers.  
“Hey,” he said easily. “I got lost. Thought this was the sports store.” He looks around the racks in confusion. “Guess not. Anyway, do you know the way –“  
I panicked – flat-out panicked. I almost dropped the lingerie and that would basically be game-fucking-over – my heart was racing and that rush from before? Yeah, non-fucking-existent. I was panicking so fucking much –  
“They’re for my girlfriend!” I shouted, and a customer looked at us.  
Zoro scratched the back of his head. “Oh. What’s for your girlfriend?” He seemed even more confused.  
“The – the –“ I looked around the racks and then questioned the density of the individual before me. “The lingerie,” I said in a defeated tone, knowing I’d just made things more difficult for myself.  
“I thought you were gay.”  
Fuck my life. Fuck. Abort, abort. Nobody knew my sexuality – aside from fucking Zoro. My childhood friend. Fuck. Fuck. How would I get out of this? Force myself back into the closet? Well it seems like I didn’t have a minute to decide, because my mouth had already decided for me.  
“They’re for my boyfriend!”  
Zoro’s eyes widened and his arm fell from his head. “You’re dating someone?”  
Oh damn it. Damn it Sanji, now you’ve done it. Fuck. Lie lie lie lie. And I opened my mouth to do just that – to lie to someone i’d known for the whole of my child and now teenage life – but fuck me he looked too damn confused and I didn’t want to offend him by making him think I kept him out of the loop or didn’t tell him about my new date.  
I tightened my grip on my bag. Irrationally, my anger started to build a little. At him, for being here and somehow ruining the secret i’d worked so hard to keep – mostly for myself and my big mouth because I should have remembered how much of a dumbass he was, but apparently our smartness was paralleled and we were the same in that aspect.  
May as well get the cat out of the bag – ugh – what a fucking - idiot. “No. No, Zoro, I’m not fucking dating someone. I’m single and I get off on wearing women’s underwear. Is that what you wanted to hear?” I tighten my grip on the bag.  
“Oh.” Zoro was back to scratching his head. “D’you know where the sports store is?”  
In all my years of being his friend, I couldn’t tell if he was trying to deflect or if he seriously didn’t care.


	2. 2

“Thanks for bringing me here,” Zoro said when we were standing outside of Portgas®.  
“Yeah,” I said lowly. “No problem.”  
I turned to walk away from Zoro, equal parts glad to be rid of him, equal parts pissed that my morning had been ruined. I wanted him to promise he would never tell anyone about my secret, but I didn’t want to bring it up and I was seriously expecting him to – who gives the lack of shits Zoro fucking has when finding out that the kid who used to share birthday parties with him was a lingerie-wearing psycho?  
I was just about far enough to start relaxing a little when I heard his voice. “Sanji!”  
I turned. He jogged towards me. I sighed visibly. He didn’t figure out why.  
We looked at each other.  
“You’re uncomfortable about something.”  
I cleared my throat. “Am not.”  
“Are too,” he retaliated.  
“Am not.”  
“Are too!”  
“Holy All Blue, I am not angry at anything you stupid fucking mossy-haired lump of syphillis!”  
“Lump of syphillis? You’re the one who got syphillis – “  
“That’s a lie and you know it –“  
And suddenly we were nose-to-nose and I had successfully forgotten the whole predicament from before.  
This time when we really parted, he clapped me on the shoulder before I left. “I won’t tell anyone,” he muttered, and I believed him.  
He knew what was at stake.  
-  
Arlong was, as always, wearing a form-fitting dress and neat heels that made her look like the host rather than the host’s daughter. She kept on motioning Zoro towards her – he was avoiding eye contact and probably had no idea of the crush she had on him (only the length of her childhood and now edging towards her adult years) – of course I was in the awkward position of A – being Zoro’s best friend, B – being Arlong’s older brother, and C – sitting next to Zoro, who I had bumped into only yesterday at the shopping centre and was now sitting next to and swirling wine beside.  
“This sucks,” said Zoro.  
“Yeah,” I said.  
Usually we were joking about the other guests and doing stupid shit like flirting with the older ladies – namely Vivi-san, who couldn’t get enough of it – for the shits and giggles. But something had left our friendship and we were sitting there awkwardly, glasses of aged wine and our aged links of friendship breaking away.  
I didn’t know how to fix it and I wasn’t sure if I could. What if he secretly hated me – for what I wore? And the feeling of the lace on me only serve to make me feel guilty. I felt like I had been misleading him for the longest of times – like maybe he could have had a normal friend but I fucked things up for him.  
“Sanji, why do you do it?”  
“Do what?” I asked him, eyes still on he red liquid.  
He looked pointedly at my crotch. “The thing.”  
To say I was a little shocked by his bluntness would also be accurate and inaccurate – the guy was denser than the aeroplane in Toy Story who thinks the purple bear is like, chill. But I didn’t expect him to be this uncouth.  
“We’re at a gala,” I snapped. “Fucking hell, you piss me off you buffoon.”  
He was silent and I was fuming, so it was an agreeable arrangement. I sipped the wine and exchanged the empty glass for some champagne when the waitress approached. Zoro did the same.  
With nothing else to do, we slowly got more and more drunk to fill in the time – and with my drunkness came anger, and with my anger came more drinking.  
Zoro drank less than I did – either that or years of drinking had helped his tolerance. And even though we were in this weird argument-shift in our friendship, he was still –  
-helping me. leading me out of the hotel through the back entrance so my parents wouldn’t catch me. We were underage and he was drunk too – but he was still propping me up and dragging me along the sidewalk, prying his phone out of this pocket to call his chauffeur.  
I don’t know how we ended up in Hawkeye’s car, all I knew was that the chauffeur wasn’t particularly happy at ‘Master Zoro’ for calling him drunk and using him as the getaway driver. Zoro was drunk too – maybe too drunk to focus, or maybe it was just for me that the lights from outside were blurring together…  
“Zoro,” I whined and flopped back into my seat. “Do you hate me?” I looked up at him, head rolling on his shoulder, and blinked.  
“No,” he grunted. He had his head against the window of the car.  
I perked up. “Y-you don’t?” And I could feel the tears bubble.  
“No. Why would i?”  
I leant closer to him and Hawkeye turned the car sharply – I felt like I was floating for a short moment and I know it was just because I was drunk and everything was a little unstable, but I fell further onto Zoro, full weight, and he was pressed further into the car door.  
Zoro winced before accepting his fate and sighing, putting an arm over my shoulders to steady me. He was a little too drunk to go ahead and actually keep me upright, so I ended up just being closer to him than I was before.


End file.
